Head of State
}} |trophy =Bronze }} Head of State is a Fallout 3 side quest. It is also a PS3 Trophy and Xbox 360 and PC achievement. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Talking with the Union The quest is given to the player character in the Temple of the Union by Hannibal Hamlin. Hannibal wants to relocate his slave haven from the Temple of the Union to the Lincoln Memorial and restore the Memorial as a sign of freedom, despite the fact that it would undoubtedly attract unwanted attention. The quest is also given after speaking with Leroy Walker and killing the slavers at the Lincoln Memorial. Hannibal requests that the player scout the Lincoln Memorial to see if it is still occupied by super mutants. Hannibal will also ask the player to assist former slave Caleb Smith. Caleb is a stonemason and will ask the player to obtain a picture of the Lincoln Memorial in the Museum of History, so he will have reference materials to help him restore the Lincoln Memorial. The Lincoln Memorial poster is on a wall next to a desk at the top of the staircase to the topmost level in the Museum of History offices area. Kill the slavers After scouting the Lincoln Memorial, the player is required (as an objective) to clear the Memorial of all enemies, specifically the slavers currently occupying the Memorial. If the player enters the Memorial, the slavers will immediately become hostile and shoot the player, regardless of whether the player has the "Head of State" quest. Once the Memorial has been cleared of all slavers, the player can return to the Temple of the Union. Alternatively, if you have been to the Temple of the Union, the player can tell the slavers that the slaves are hiding out near Old Olney (results in bad Karma). Side with the slavers The first time the player talks to Leroy Walker, he will ask the player to find items related to Lincoln. The second time the player talks to Walker or after the player trades the first Lincoln item, Walker will ask the player to locate Hannibal Hamlin. If the player sells out the location of Hannibal, Walker will tell the player that they will be waiting for the player's help there. Walker and his slavers will then leave the Lincoln Memorial. Once you tell the slavers where the temple is, a battle occurs there if the player has not completed Caleb's section of the quest (retrieving the poster). In this case the slavers will leave the memorial and run to the temple. It helps to fast-travel and do other things in the meantime as it can take the slavers over one in-game day to get there. Also, you need to speak to Leroy once he's near the temple to trigger the attack. He can be found waiting under the highway west of the Temple of the Union. Several slavers will also appear sneaking outside the temple immediately after its location is revealed, but most of them will likely be killed by random encounters before Leroy arrives. Note: during the battle both Walker and Hamlin can be killed, causing the player to fail the quest. You can also double-cross the slavers by killing them after selling out the slaves. Once the slavers are dead, you can continue on the original quest, helping the slaves. Escort Hannibal When the player reports back to Hannibal Hamlin that there are no super mutants in the Lincoln Memorial, Hannibal will gather up the runaway slaves and head for the memorial. He will tell the player he and his team will start off within the hour. Once Hannibal's crew all leave the temple and travel a bit down the road the player can then fast travel to the Mall Northwest Metro Station, where Hannibal will eventually arrive. It is recommended to wait 24 hours at the meeting location. If you escort the group, you can, along the way, tell Hannibal to "Wait here, while I scout ahead." He will wait for 6 game hours and then continue on his journey, with or without you. When you've cleared a path for them, you can tell Hannibal "It's safe now." and they will resume the trek. The waypoint will show that the player needs to meet Hannibal at the Mall Northwest Metro Station. Once the player speaks with Hannibal there, he will thank the player, the group will proceed to the memorial and the quest will be completed. Battle at the Lincoln Memorial In the event that the slavers still occupy the Lincoln Memorial when Hannibal Hamlin and the runaway slaves arrive, they will ask the player to help them kill the slavers. If the player does not tell Hannibal to wait while they check it out, then Hannibal will lead the runaway slaves in an assault on the Lincoln Memorial. Hannibal is usually killed, which will terminate the quest. However, if the player tells Hannibal they will "investigate" the Memorial, Hannibal will wait. This method will allow the player to go into the Memorial and kill the slavers occupying the Memorial. Then, when the player reports back to Hannibal, there will be no one to kill Hannibal when he leads the charge and the player can complete the quest. Selling Lincoln's artifacts The eight Lincoln artifacts can be sold either to Hannibal Hamlin, Leroy Walker, or Abraham Washington. Selling at least one artifact to Leroy Walker will grant you access to the memorial without being shot. Just ask him if you can peek around the memorial. Quest stages Siding with the slaves Siding with the slavers Notes * When you first enter the Temple of the Union, all inhabitants will refuse to speak to you until you have talked to Hannibal Hamlin, who is the one giving you the quest. Consequently, if he gets killed in a Talon Company merc attack before you find him, the quest will be broken. Should such an attack take place, most of the former slaves will engage the assailants outside the safety of their makeshift fortress. * After completing the quest, you will be unable to talk to any of the slaves (except Hannibal, of course). Example: Caleb will only say "Thanks to you, we're rebuilding the Memorial." The other slaves will act the same. * Successfully completing this quest in favor of the slaves and restoring the Lincoln Memorial is such a noble act that it adds an extra video sequence during the end video with clips of the restored Lincoln Memorial, provided you end the game with good Karma. * Completing the quest in favor of the slaves gives a new line of dialogue to a couple of the Underworld inhabitants and non-player characters in Rivet City, in which they mention trade relations having recently started between the Underworld ghouls and the Lincoln Memorial slaves. * All the items inside the Operations Office can be obtained without losing Karma, even though they will be marked red (as owned). This includes a bottle of Nuka-Cola Quantum. If taken unseen, then any item present may be taken without consequence. * If you do not want to kill the slavers, be sure to follow Silas, and steer clear of the stairs that lead up towards the Monument. If you ascend the stairs, the slavers will become hostile and open fire. * When you first enter the Temple of the Union, Hannibal will tell you that you aren't allowed to leave until you pledge yourself to the Temple of the Union. Despite that, the player may just jump out of a window. * Killing the slavers at Lincoln Memorial will not make the slavers at Paradise Falls hostile. However, if you've already cleaned out Paradise Falls, the slavers at the memorial will turn hostile after dialogue with Silas ends. Meeting the slavers at the Memorial first without killing them, then returning to and killing those at Paradise Falls, however, will not result in the Memorial slavers turning hostile. * If the Enclave have already taken over the Jefferson Memorial then you cannot accompany the caravan to its destination as there are large blue laser security walls blocking their path. * If you talk to Leroy first without knowing about the Temple of the Union, the quest will simply ask you to find the runaway slaves if you kill the slavers. You can simply go to Hannibal then talk to Caleb in his house and the quest will go on by itself. * Enclave soldiers will sometimes be dropped into the slavers' path and then they will attack each other, making the slavers hostile to you. Behind the scenes * Hannibal Hamlin (August 27, 1809 – July 4, 1891) was the 15th Vice President of the United States, serving under Abraham Lincoln from 1861-1865. * When entering the Temple of the Union, there is a dog right inside named Four Score, a reference to Abraham Lincoln's Gettysburg Address. * Leroy Walker is named after the Confederate Secretary of War who ordered the firing on Fort Sumter, starting the American Civil War. * Many of the former slaves at the temple are named after men who served in Lincoln's cabinet: ** Bill Seward - William H. Seward, Secretary of State, 1861-9. ** Caleb Smith - Caleb B. Smith, Secretary of the Interior, 1861-2. ** Simone Cameron - Simon Cameron, Secretary of War, 1861-2. * Caleb can be found working on the first floor, near a large stone engraved with the words "temple -- of the -- union". It is obvious that this text is part of a longer phrase, but the rest of the text is illegibly faint. This stone is the epitaph that was engraved above Lincoln's head in the Memorial. The full text reads: ::::::"In this TEMPLE ::::::As in the hearts OF THE people ::::::For whom he saved the UNION ::::::The memory of Abraham Lincoln ::::::Is enshrined forever" Bugs If the player accompanies the slavers to the Temple of the Union, and Leroy Walker is killed during the trek, but other slavers survive, the quest marker for exterminating all the slavers will permanently stay over Walker's body. The quest is then unable to advance through either storyline. ** This can be fixed by killing all the slavers and then stand within the memorial and relocate each slave, their dog, and their pack animal. Simply hit ~ , enter the id followed by 'moveto player' on the next line. After they're relocated tell them the way is safe and they'll travel the short distance left to the Memorial. Their ids are: prid 239dd ; prid 239da ; prid 27fa8 ; prid 278e0 ; prid 239dc ; prid 8b5ff ; prid 239db. ** If siding with the slavers try these instead: prid 27fba; moveto player; prid 27fbb; moveto player; prid 27fbc; moveto player; prid 27fbd; moveto player; prid 48128; moveto player; prid 46508; moveto player. This will move all slavers, including Silas and Leroy to where ever you want them to be so they meet up with Hannibal and he's crew. If they're already dead, you can try resurrect on them to and them moving them for a second kill chance if you so desire. | If Hannibal Hamlin is not appearing outside the Mall Northwest Metro Station, after waiting a day, check the Temple of the Union as he may be camped there and not moving. If he and the other runaway slaves aren’t moving, simply attack one and runaway after they become hostile. Escape and wait for 24 hours at a safe location before fast-traveling to the Mall Northwest Metro Station. Once there, wait 24 hours. Hannibal and the others should appear and no longer be hostile. He will give you the reward and the quest will be complete. | Killing the slavers prior to the quest will fail the quest when the memorial is reached, with the message "Hannibal Hamlin and Leroy Walker are dead", even though Hamlin is alive. Only happens if Hannibal runs with the Wanderer to the memorial. ** If the quest is not failed after arriving at the memorial, the slaves will stand around expecting you to kill the already dead slavers. One way to fix this is with a console command. "set MS06.SlaversDead TO 99.00" without quotes. This will allow you to complete the quest as though you had killed the slavers. Alternatively, if the quest marker is stuck hanging over Leroy Walker's body, you can use the console to resurrect Walker inside the Memorial (prid 27fba, then resurrect), kill him again, and complete the quest that way. | Hannibal Hamlin and the runaway slaves are not at the Mall Northwest Metro Station sometimes after you report back to him that there are no more super mutants in the Lincoln Memorial and he tells you he will be ready in an hour. Waiting, even for several game hours does nothing. Hannibal never appears, and he isn't at the temple, either. If Hannibal and the slaves aren't appearing, head into the Georgetown/the Mall metro gate and wait 24 hours. | Hannibal Hamlin and the runaway slaves finally got to the Mall Northwest, but refuse to walk to the memorial and fight, there are no dialogue options to make them go there. This SEEMS to happens if you cleared out all enemies in the target area before starting the quest or if you clear out the area before they arrive. setstage 30 will make them walk there, but they may stand around and do nothing. setstage 50 finally finishes the quest. Another way to deal with issue is to leave the slavers alone and wait for Hamlin and his people arrive, this may take 24 in-game hours or less, then you can go on the attack with or without Hamlin, after the slavers are killed, you should finish the quest. ** Console commands which may be useful in resolving this bug, can be found here: Gamebryo console commands. | When the former slaves leave the temple, one of the them, Simone Cameron, may spontaneously decide to turn around and head back to the temple instead of traveling. Since her dialogue remains unchanged and she has no practical reason to remain at the temple, this may be a scripting error. Interestingly, attempting to break into the storage room even after the former slaves have left results in bad Karma, and she will become hostile if she witnesses you picking the lock. | Sometimes, Hannibal won't go to the memorial. Even when you clear it of all slavers, Hannibal won't go, leaving him just standing there. He'll just keep waiting for you to kill the slavers. Same with Caleb Smith, he'll say that the slavers must be killed and to talk to Hannibal. | If you just pick up the quest after completing "Take it Back!" you may not be able to complete it. When it is picked up, you will get two quest markers. One will be Leeroy and the other will be Hannibal, of course, but Hannibal is at the Mall Northwest Metro Station. He doesn't move and there is no dialogue options between the PC with Hannibal or Leroy (no current fix have been released). | If you tell the slavers where Hannibal and the other slaves reside, follow them and kill them along the route, you may run into the problem of not killing a slaver. Then, when you go and talk to Hannibal, the objective to kill all the slavers will still be active, showing several markers across the map including Paradise Falls. Going to the markers, you will find no slavers. Be sure that all the slavers are killed before talking to Hamlin. | If you tell Hannibal and the other slaves to attack the slavers, they won't go into the maintenance room and kill Leroy. Instead they will stand in the Memorial, looking for slavers. Killing Leroy yourself will complete the objective. | While attacking the Temple of Union Charon may turn hostile to the slavers. | If you kill the slavers upon arrival at the Temple of the Union you can still complete the quest, but you will have a map marker telling you to talk to the slavers. | Occasionally, Hannibal will appear out in the Wasteland and be killed by Enclave soldiers. | The slavers may become hostile and attack the player if they move forward at all after being told by the slavers to avoid walking on the steps, regardless of whether or not they were anywhere near the stairs. | After Hannibal and the slaves arrive in the Mall Northwest station, they may wander off in a random direction. Talking to them only gives normal dialogue options as if you were still at the Temple of Union. | It may be impossible to start the quest by talking to Hannibal. However, it will still activate if the slavers are made hostile. }} Gallery Lincoln Memorial poster.jpg|Lincoln Memorial poster in the Museum of History Abraham Lincoln's Head.png|Lincoln's head Lincoln statue fixed.png|The Lincoln Statue, fully repaired Category:Fallout 3 quests Category:Fallout 3 achievements and trophies de:Staatsoberhaupt es:Jefe de Estado it:Capo di Stato ru:Глава государства uk:Голова держави